


10 Years Skip Boyfriends

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Streamer Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 42





	10 Years Skip Boyfriends

"What's the next question, Lev?" Kenma asks, leaning into the younger's arm. "You're acting cuter than usual. Oh, here we go! Anon asked 'Kenma, Lev is in your livestreams a lot and you seem to like him a lot. Are you two dating?'" Lev reads out loud to one of the many questions currently on the screen. Kenma smiles a tiny bit as he wraps his hands around Lev's wrist. "No, we're not. Though, Lev is my favourite person and I feel safest around him," Kenma admits to the screen striking up hundreds more questions about their current relationship. Lev ruffles Kenma's long, silky strands that's as soft as waking up on a warm spring day. "You wanna start it?" "Mhm."

"Alright, now's time for truth or dare," Kenma announces, "give us either and we'll do them." It only takes two seconds for the chat to be blowing up all with the same dare: Kiss Lev. Kenma stares at his screen, eyes wide and face tinted red. "You don't have to do it," Lev mutters so the people watching can't make out what's coming out of his mouth. "No, I do want to do it. As long as you don't hate it," Kenma replies. Lev doesn't give any form of protest so Kenma hoists himself up by putting one of his small hands on Lev's thigh and placing a kiss on Lev's lips. This kiss lasts for 3 seconds, fanservice reasons, and when Kenma pulls back he feels so good inside.

"Kenma, the next one…" Lev's voice trails off, "do y'all hate us or what? Anon wants you to sit on my lap." Kenma doesn't even bother to look at the screen since this isn't as bad as the other dare. "This is comfortable," Kenma comments as he wriggles around a bit to find the perfect spot.

A few hours later after the stream ended and both men showered, Lev confronts Kenma.

"I don't think I should stay here any longer," he mutters, looking down with a sore look in his eyes. Kenma gives him a look of confusion. "Why?" There's a beat then a pause. "You kissed me with no feelings but I… don't think it was the same for me. I really like Kenma-san… romantically n' stuff so…" Kenma groans and rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot. Sit down so we can be at eye level," Kenma instructs as he pulls out a chair. Lev does as told and Kenma huffs. "Such an idiot."

Tears prick at Lev's eyes as he speaks. "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," he whispers. Kenma makes a small noise of satisfaction from how soft Lev looks. "Yeah, our friendship's over," Kenma tells him. Lev's mood drops. "Oh knock that off! Quit being so sad!" Kenma exclaims, kissing the tears on his face. "You're my boyf—actually I've got something I've always wanted to give you and it may be rushed but this day is our 10 year as friends and I don't want to be that anymore," Kenma says as he gets up and hurries off to his bedroom.

Lev sits there dumbfounded. What's Kenma got for him? Is this a prank? Kenma and him didn't get off on the best start; is Kenma getting tired of him? But Kenma had made a promise to never leave him so what's going on?

"Lev?" Lev's hand is grabbed gently and something cold goes onto his ring finger. Lev looks up slowly with wide eyes. "K-Kenma-san what's…" Kenma looks at Lev's face for a second before bursting out in laughter. "To think you love me! I'm lazy and you're hyperactive, I seriously don't know what fun you could get out of me but I don't need you to answer that. We're fiancés now so all questions have been answered through love," Kenma says quickly.

It takes .5 seconds for Kenma to be completely crushed by the long arms of the younger. "I don't know if I heard wrong but I think Kenma-san said that we're fiancés!" He exclaims. When Kenma is put back on his feet he holds up his hand to show a matching ring. "So should we tell Shibayama, Kuro, or Yaku-san first?" Lev asks, knowing all three would flip out. "Shibayama. He's least likely to scratch our faces off," Kenma jokes which makes both laugh.


End file.
